Acnologia
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Acnologia (アクノロギア Akunorogia), also known by the name The Black Dragon (黒龍, Kokuryū), and fearsomely reputed as The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, is a cataclysmically powerful human being that can take the form of a Dragon that assaulted the Fairy Tail Mages on Tenrou Island in the Year X784. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C | At least High 6-C, possibly High 6-B | At least High 6-C, possibly High 6-B | At least High 6-C, possibly High 6-B Name: Acnologia, Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Dragon King Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: More than 400 years old Classification: Human Dragon Slayer (originally), Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Dragon Slayer Magic, Energy Projection (In the form of Breath Attack and finger beam), Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Magic Resistance and Absorption (Was unaffected by any magic attacks and can easily consume them. He can also drain magic from his opponent), Soul Absorption (Absorbed the souls of many dragons by using his Dragon Slayer Magic), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Future Rogue's mind control), and Mind Reading (Cobra was unable to read his mind), Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Can bypass the durability of dragons, and those with dragon like properties), Magic Resistance Negation | Increased statistics and Flight due to transformation, Extra Magic Resistance (All dragons have an inherent resistance to magic) | Same as his first key but with increased statistics, along with Time Magic (After devouring the Space Between Time, Acnologia can use Time Magic), Space-Time Manipulation (Was able to punch and eat his way through a separated dimension), Telekinesis (Can send opponents flying by waving his hand), Explosive Aura (Can create explosions with him at the center), Limited Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can manipulate the landscape of the Space Between Time, and by manipulating this crystal-like landscape can seal enemies. Also capable of removing unwanted beings out of the Space Between Time), Dimensional Travel | Same as his second key but with increased statistics, along with enhanced Energy Projection (Via Eternal Flare, which is a massive barrage of energy projectiles), BFR (Can send beings into the Space Between Time to battle his human soul), Non-Corporeal (for Acnologia's soul in the Space Between Time) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Far stronger than August and Irene. One Shot God Serena with no difficulty. Slaughtered countless numbers of Dragons in the past) | At least Large Island level, possibly Large Country level+ (Stronger than his Human Form. Should be comparable or stronger than Fairy Heart Zeref. Possibly superior to Etherion as it was stated that it would be needed to compete with him) | At least Large Island level, possibly Large Country level+ (Achieved an overall boost in power. Overpowered the Seven Dragon Slayers with minimal effort. Possibly stronger than Etherion, after absorbing the Space Between Time) | At least Large Island level, possibly Large Country level+ (Achieved an overall boost in power after absorbing the Space Between Time) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Attacked God Serena before, August, Jacob or anyone could even react) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before) | At least Sub-Relativistic '(Faster than before) | At least '''Sub-Relativistic '(Faster than before) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class M | Class G | Class G | Class G Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class (Ripped right through Serena's abdomen in one swipe with his bare hand alone) | At least Large Island Class, possibly Large Country Class+ (Ripped off half of Igneel's torso, Comparable to Etherion) | At least Large Island Class, possibly Large Country Class+ | At least Large Island Class, possibly Large Country Class+ Durability: At least Large Island level (Completely unharmed after receiving two consecutive attacks from Irene) | At least Large Island level, possibly Large Country level+ (Took a direct powerful roar from Igneel and emerged completely unscathed. Etherion was stated to be needed to defeat him, should be as durable as Fairy Heart Zeref) | At least Large Island level, possibly Large Country level+ (Easily tanked attacks from several Dragon Slayers powered up by Wendy without receiving damage, more durable than before) | At least Large Island level, possibly Large Country level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks. | Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with attacks. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks. | Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Hundreds of years of experience in battles. However, after consuming the Ravines of Time, his human and dragon forms are separated from, though still linked to, each other. While the human part retains his personality and intelligence, the dragon part becomes simply a beast with destruction as his sole objective. Nevertheless, the dragon part still can instinctively sense what it considers a threat and destroy said threat. Weaknesses: Acnologia is highly arrogant. He gets extremely motion sick as a consequence of his Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other users of Dragon Slayer Magic, Acnologia cannot eat the magic created from his own Dragon Slayer magic to replenish his stamina or to stop his reflected magic. After consuming the Ravines of Time, his separated dragon and human parts are linked to each other, and should one part be restrained, so will the other. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon King Festival, Acnologia was also among the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Acnologia has stated that he has no element, as he is the Dragon of Magic, and can devour any Magic. Over time, however, as he slew many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon due to the extensive overuse of his Lost Magic. It also grants him the ability to reap the very souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state. *'Magic Dragon's Roar:' Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into a massive breath attack. While, as mentioned, which element Acnologia employs is pure Magic, said blast, while he was a Dragon, was potent enough to "completely eradicate" the entirety of Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. *'Magic Dragon's Explosion:' Acnologia exerts his magic in all directions, causing a huge explosion that dwarfs a normal humans size. *'Eternal Flare: '''Acnologia casts starry lights in the sky which rain down in a massive radius as beams with huge destructive force. Acnologia's Roar.gif|Magic Dragon's Roar Acnologia's Explosion.jpg|Magic Dragon's Explosion Eternal Flare.png|Eternal Flare '''Transformation:' Acnologia, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely become a Dragon and has retained the ability to enter and exit his extremely powerful Dragon Form at free will. *'Flight:' As a Dragon, Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. Time Magic: After consuming the Space Between Time, Acnologia gained an increase in power and is able to wield Time Magic. He used this power to transport the seven Dragon Slayers into his world within the time dimension. TIIIIMMMMEEEE!!!!.jpg|Acnologia after absorbing The Space Between Time Acnologia's Soul.jpg|Acnologia's Soul within The Space Between Time Dragon_Slayer_Pillars.jpg|The Dragon Slayers converted into magic pillars Enhanced Smell: Acnologia has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He could instantly tell God Serena was a Dragon Slayer after smelling him from a distance and could tell there were 7 other Dragon Slayers across the whole country Fiore, despite the incredible distance between all of them. Manipulation Immunity: According to Future Rogue, Acnologia is immune to Dragon Supremacy Magic. Key: Human Form | Dragon Form '''| '''Human Form Post Space Between Time Absorption | Dragon Form Post Space Between Time Absorption Gallery File:Tumblr m118oz3sZc1rowilao1 500 (1).gif 0436-016.jpg Acnologia_at_the_cave.png 0452-025.jpg 0470-016.jpg 0486-012.jpg 0523-018.jpg 0539-007.jpg 0540-019.jpg Acnologia's_Destruction.jpg Acnologia in Dragon Cry.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Kings Category:Tier 6